


Private sauna

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, F/F, Sauna, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, a bit of fluff and plot I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Byleth returns to the monastery to find that Edelgard requested the sauna all for herself.For herself and for Byleth, that is.So of course Byleth is eager to join her empress.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	Private sauna

**Author's Note:**

> So that saunda dlc, uh?  
Disappointing (I wish we at LEAST got a line or two of dialogue for the characters) but oh well, at least it gave me fic ideas.  
Also yes, they have showers and running water because plot.
> 
> And also yes again, I DO want to do things with the maid/servants outfits too but one dlc step at a time.

As the heavy gates of Garreg Mach opened for her to enter, Byleth smiled to herself.  
She had just returned from fishing in the outskirts of the monastery after the fish on their lake was running low, and luckily she had managed to bring back more than enough fish for their dinner. With a huge smile on her face as she carried her full baskets, she expected to be greeted by a very pleased Edelgard at the entrance as her empress often waited for her.  
But instead of seeing Edelgard as she had expected, she was surprised to see a lonely Hubert instead.

“Where’s Edelgard?” Byleth asked him as the dark mage hurried to help her carry the baskets to the kitchens.

“Her Majesty became tired and requested absolute privacy in the sauna” came as Hubert’s simple and dry answer, and Byleth couldn’t help murmuring a disappointed “oh” as they both walked along carrying the provisions inside. 

Byleth’s smile instantly dropped upon hearing that Edelgard wanted to be alone. And then, Hubert spoke again;

“However…Her Majesty also said that should you wish to join her, you are the only person who is allowed to enter for the time she’s there.”

Byleth’s smile instantly returned.  
Hubert groaned, knowing that his ex-professor was dying to meet the empress. He made Byleth help him with the baskets before she left, and the ex-professor wasted no time running up ahead of him while carrying more baskets than she should. A few fish flew out of her baskets and dropped straight onto the floor during her run, much to the monastery’s cat’s contentment and to Hubert’s utter desperation. Before Hubert could protest, however, Byleth was dropping her baskets in the kitchen in a hurry and running straight in the sauna’s direction.  
Hubert knew better than to try to stop her, so he accepted his defeat and returned to his duties, ready to prepare a feast with the fish that survived Byleth’s clumsy carrying.  
And surely enough, once Byleth reached her destination and just as Hubert had promised, she didn’t have to utter a single word before the sauna’s keeper told her that Edelgard wanted to see her. The man opened the door for Byleth to enter as he kept guarding the entrance, and Byleth wasted no time getting in.  
The first thing that crossed Byleth’s mind was how quiet the corridor was, as she made her way deeper inside into the women’s changing room. During all the other times that Byleth had been there before the place had been filled with students and staff enjoying the sauna almost at all times, every day of the week. Even after the war started and she had returned from the five years she slumbered, the sauna was still used by many soldiers at all times she had visited. That solitude was almost uncanny, even if it was strangely calming. In a way, she was grateful to have some privacy, and she was especially grateful if that privacy was shared with Edelgard.  
Eager to meet her empress, Byleth quickly undressed, leaving her clothes behind near Edelgard’s pile on the changing room before she wrapped a towel around her body and headed for the sauna.  
As she opened the door to the sauna’s room, she could see Edelgard’s smile through the clouds of steam that filled the air. Like Byleth, she too had a towel wrapped around her body, and her usually stoic face looked absolutely overjoyed to see her professor.

“Byleth, here!” Edelgard happily exclaimed, as she gestured for Byleth to sit next to her, “I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you, I just needed desperately to get away from my duties…”

Byleth told her she didn’t need to apologize as she made her way to Edelgard. She sat beside her, and for a long while they just stood there, soaking in the comforting heat in silence.

“You know…” Byleth started after a while, “it’s rather nice to see you relaxed like this. You work so hard, and you need a break once in a while.”

Edelgard chuckled.

“That’s kind of you to say, my teacher. However, we both know I can’t afford to rest just yet. There’s much to be done-“Edelgard started, only to pause as if she had mentioned something she wasn’t supposed to. Byleth noted that her face, once smiling and relaxed, had now changed completely. Suddenly, she looked so sad.

“Is this about your uncle?” Byleth quietly asked, and she saw Edelgard swallow hard as she confirmed what Byleth suspected.

“El…are you scared?”

Edelgard’s eyes met Byleth’s.

“Of my uncle? No.”

Edelgard paused again. It was a long pause, an uncomfortable one, before she spoke again.

“I…well…it’s funny, actually” Edelgard smiled, and Byleth could see her smile didn’t reach her eyes, “we’ve faced Rhea. We’ve slain a literal dragon. And now, we’re facing that monster that calls itself my uncle and his followers, and yet I feel no fear of fighting them. I’m sure to amount many enemies as I try to make the world a fairer place, enemies that are sure to try to murder me, and that doesn’t scare me either. And yet…when I think about what I’ll do after all that, when I’m finally free…that’s the part that scares me.”

Byleth gave her a genuinely confused look. She didn’t understand how one could be afraid of freedom, much less how Edelgard could when she fought so hard for hers. Edelgard noticed Byleth’s confusion, and she couldn’t help laughing.

“I know that it feels like a strange paradox, my teacher! I suppose I’m just scared of walking that part of my life alone, more than I am of the dangers of war” she assured Byleth before she continued, “but what about you? What are you going to do after everything is over?”

Byleth fell silent. Truth be told, she didn’t quite know yet. She had her father’s ring safely locked on a drawer in her desk, back in her room. She knew who she wanted to give it to, but she hadn’t found the courage to propose to Edelgard just yet. So she quietly murmured that she didn’t know what to do after they were done with the fighting.  
And then, she felt Edelgard’s hand reach for hers, her fingers clasping around her hand.

“I was hoping…you’d stay with me?” Edelgard softly pleaded, and Byleth looked up to see Edelgard’s face was slightly red but her color didn’t come from the sauna’s heat.

“That is, if you have nowhere to go…” Edelgard continued, “I plan to leave Garreg Mach once we deal with my uncle and his followers who committed his crimes. After that I plan to move to the palace in Enbarr and stay there until I can bring stability to Fódlan…it may take me some years, but once there is stability I want to find a suitor and retire to travel the world and live a simple life, like yours when you were a mercenary…”

Edelgard’s eyes met Byleth’s, her voice a little deeper than before.

“Byleth, I…I would you like to accompany me in my journey. You once chose to follow me, so now will you choose to walk by my side, as my equal?”

Byleth could feel her newly found heart beat pounding in her chest as she leaned in to kiss Edelgard. It started as simple brush of lips, an impulse born in the heat of the moment after Edelgard’s words gave her the courage Byleth so desperately needed. Her kiss, of course, caught the empress off guard. But once she recovered from her shock, Edelgard was quick to return Byleth’s affection, pulling her ex-professor in as she kissed her back.

“Is this a yes?” Edelgard asked in between kisses, unable to suppress a smile when Byleth nodded.

“I’ve wanted to ask you to marry me, but I was afraid you wouldn’t-“ 

Before Byleth could finish, Edelgard was kissing her again. This kiss wasn’t as chaste as the previous ones, and it was instead deeper and more prolonged.

“Yes, a thousand times yes!” Edelgard happily exclaimed when she pulled away, “I was so afraid you’d leave me after we were done fighting, but I was even more afraid of telling you and scaring you away. I love you, Byleth.”

“I love you too, El” Byleth smiled, her hands instinctively reaching for Edelgard’s, trying desperately to hold them and pull her close.

Eventually her hands did find Edelgard’s and their fingers intertwined. Edelgard moved closer, showering Byleth with sweet kisses that traveled from Byleth’s face downwards to her neck. Before any of them noticed, Byleth was descending to lay down on the bench as Edelgard climbed on top of her, keeping up her kisses and ministrations. Edelgard’s hands moved from holding Byleth’s to exploring her body, her fingers tracing the hem of Byleth’s towel.

“Byleth, may I…?”

Byleth removed her own towel before Edelgard could finish asking. The empress was beyond excited upon seeing her professor fully, and she wasted no time running her fingers over Byleth’s uncovered skin. Somewhere in between the kissing and groping, so did Edelgard’s towel come off. It was when Byleth had her mouth softly kissing one of Edelgard’s biggest scars that covered her chest that she heard her empress murmur something;

“Love, I’m hot.”

“You are” Byleth replied between kisses, too focused on her task.

“No, Byleth, I meant I’m getting too hot. I’ve been too long in the sauna…”

Once she understood, Byleth let out a soft laugh followed by an apology, making Edelgard get flustered. They stopped their make out session, and Byleth helped Edelgard to her feet. Edelgard was a bit dizzy, but it didn’t seem like she was too uncomfortable from the heat. Still, Byleth put an arm around Edelgard’s waist and helped her out of the sauna.

“I should stop by the showers, and shower in cold water for good measure” Edelgard told Byleth as they left the sauna room and headed deeper into the building, to the shower room Edelgard mentioned.

Once they arrived there, Edelgard looked a lot more composed. Careful with Edelgard, despite the empress insisting she was fine, Byleth guided her to one of the showers while offering to help Edelgard wash herself.

“Are you sure you’re not just looking for an excuse to touch me? Because I’d like that, I’d love that very much…” Edelgard commented with a smug grin, and Byleth couldn’t help but turn red at her seductive tease.

And with that, Byleth felt Edelgard’s hands playfully grip her bosom. But Byleth couldn’t take it anymore. She was lusting too much after the perfect empress.

“Turn around” Byleth whispered in the shorter woman’s ear, and Edelgard wondered what her ex-professor had in mind but still she obeyed her.

As soon as she did, she felt Byleth press against her back. Byleth’s head dipped down to rest on the crook of Edelgard’s neck, her mouth nibbling on Edelgard’s earlobe as her hands moved to Edelgard’s entrance, one hand resting on Edelgard’s thigh as the other played with her clit.  
Edelgard moaned in delight as Byleth moved her expert fingers, first teasing her outer folds and then moving inside Edelgard as the water from the shower poured above their heads. Edelgard praised her ex-professor, moaning in delight.  
Byleth felt Edelgard’s walls clenching around her fingers, and the hand that rested on her thigh moved to slither her arm around Edelgard’s waist, firmly holding her in place as the empress slightly shook and reached her peak, calling out Byleth’s name.

“Are you alright, El?” Byleth asked the panting woman as she supported herself on Byleth, trying to recover her breath. 

Edelgard nodded, and swiftly turned around to press Byleth against the wall. Her fingers reached for Byleth’s entrance, surprising the old professor at how sudden Edelgard’s movement had been. Edelgard mimicked what Byleth did to her just a moment before, and after pumping her fingers inside and out of Byleth, and teasing Byleth’s clit in the exact same way she did to her before, the ex-professor didn’t last very long.  
As Byleth recovered from her orgasm, Edelgard stood on the tip of her toes to kiss her. The shower was still running, and the water cleaned the wetness dripping down their legs away, along with the smell of sex that hung in the air. Embracing, they shared a couple more kisses before Edelgard pulled away to stop;

“It’s getting late… we should head back and go have dinner with the others, my love. That is, before Hubert comes barging in demanding that we eat to stay healthy.”

Byleth couldn’t help but both laugh and agree. As Edelgard moved away to leave and get dressed, she felt Byleth’s hand grab her arm, gently pulling her back to her embrace.

“Let us just have a proper shower before we go, El” Byleth purred on Edelgard’s ear, “let me wash your back, and I’ll let you wash mine…”

“You’re such a tease, my love” Edelgard smiled, “just wait until after dinner, when we’re alone in bed, and we’ll see who teases who.”

Even with that threat, Byleth still managed to get another make out session out of the empress, much to the contentment of both women.


End file.
